


LGFU

by Biq0lar_B3arr



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bullying, Clubbing, Crushes, Depression, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3116318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biq0lar_B3arr/pseuds/Biq0lar_B3arr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean's thoughts on a night out with his attention seeking 'friends'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LGFU

_Music throbbed and bounced against the black painted brick walls, inlaced with a layer of sound proofing; as to contain he thuds of bass which vibrate through people and the building alike._

_Multicoloured lights dance across a wave of limbs, swirling in undefined patterns._

_Off to the left side, there are long black leather sofas situated for party goers in large groups, forming an unlinked oval. Florecent lighting seperates the area from the dance floor, which seems to be any other square inch of the place. No table in the middle meant easy access, yet the possibility of a spilt drink now and then as people would join together. Speaking of drinks; the bar is only a few steps away - let up by dimmed florescent lighting above the shelves of alcohol and the single tubed half circle of florescent reflectong the shape of the bar top itself. The mirror on ceiling made to fit around the shape of the bar also helped create extra illumination._

Like any other night, the _'Inner Walls'_ is packed, occupying more humans than thought possible having looked at the exterior. It is a simple box shaped building with what little few windows it had, painted over in black. That doesn't stop the glow of multicolored light from showing now and then.

Upon entry, having succeeded in fooling or assuring the pair of bouncers stationed outside of your age, you notice a slim staircase to your right. Darkly painted, barly noticeable were it not for whatever light the street lamps provides flowing through the open door in glimmers and bouncing off the painted handrail.  
Though you are told, harshly; Staff only. No amount of bickering will gain you access.

Jean wish's Jeager could've understood that the first time the bouncer told him. Who needs to be told six times? Then shouted at and threatened the seventh...

_Why are you even interested? Idiot._

But Jean doesn't say anything, he leaves Mikasa to stand behind Jeager, glaring at the bouncer in her tight black dress. It's obviously not doing anything but giving the steroid enhanced muscle power something to look at.

Armin is under the fine glow of the street light, five or so steps away, his whole being radiates agitation and the need to intervine. Annie, Jeager's girl, has her hand on his elbow; Jean can tell it's only a faint touch, though Armin is visibly restrained. 

Connie and sasha, fucker and dumbass; writhing in the line formed to the right are fcing each other, the self proclaimed -oh so many painstakingly proclaimed times- 'best friends' are conversing over the "buzz" they cant wait to experience. They're too loud, too obnoxious, grinning manically. Jean can hear them from his spot besides the second bouncer, closer to the entrance then it looks like Muscle Head will ever let Jeager.

The second bouncer needs a nickname too, he decides. _Something creative._

Jean hears Sasha say -screech- how she thinks she hasn't had enough carbs before coming, how that apparently her unhealthy consumption lessens the chances of a hangover even if she's hammered. Connie goes all ... touchy.. and dramatically clutches at her shoulders, swaying her as he yells about 'why now of all times' and how much of an idiot she is.

_You can talk..._

Corporal looks like he's about to tell them both, Muscle Head and Jeager included, how indefinitely stupid they're being. "A shame on humanities resources" or something along those lines, something philosophical and all knowing mixed in with the dramatic. Like the groves in his face, the down turned frown that has them all shiver with dread.

Or so it did at first, though now they know him, his quirks, his obsessions with cleanliness and his overbearing tendencies. Jean regards him as scary as his father.  _Pitiful._

Corporal has always had a violent nature, added with his military history, Jean thinks the nickname is valid.

Doc, Hanji Zoe, Mad woman, The Joker in his halloween get up, has a hand petting Corporal's shoulder. Slow and clearly irritating. She knows that, so she continues from what Jean can tell of Corporal's expression. 

Captain, High Lord Erwin, doesn't care, he looks down at them, faint smile on his lips.

Jean and the Captain have never uttered a word to each other. They've known each other for five years.

From what Jean can tell, the Captain is a major sadist. He obviously enjoys Corporals discomfort over anyone else's, though Jean doubts Corporal has caught on. Doc looks like she has. Hence the extra pats, nudges, slaps to the back these pasts few months. Six in total; Only Jean has noticed.

Aside from Corporal, who's getting the bruises.

Krista and Ymir, mainly Ymir, apparently knows both Muscle Head and he who shall be named.. No. Jean still needs to think about that one... Anyways, they both headed on before them all. Ymir waved goodbye to them half heartedly and strutted inside, female impowerment and all that as she clapped the second bouncer on the arm. 

The innocent being Krista pretends to be had turned to the group, face scrunched in 'anguish' as she was left to decide what to do next. Jean had turned away, like he didn't know what she really wanted. Fucker, Dumbass and even Corporal ushered or gestured for her to go, cooing words at her as if she were a rare mythical creature. Corporal had conveyed the same message with his eyebrows.

The attention whore she was, she played her favourite game, disagreeing and telling them, disheartened, that she couldn't leave them behind. Until everyone, Doc, Captain, Mikasa, Jeager and from afar, Armin and Annie sent her encouragement. As always.

As always, Jean never says a thing. What do you say to someone so blatantly fake? 

Silence, or as silent the outside of a club with stiffled shouting and a disoranized que of strangers can be. She turns to him, meekly, pouting she had asked; "Jean?"

_What could he do?_

He shrugged, turning away from her. Looking to a point further away, to what looked like a shine of light. He hears distant voices, cheers. Probably a bar.

She hadn't of been satisfied, she never is, he never contributes to her bullshit lies. He doesn't play her game and she knows. 

Ymir had strutted out, called to her impatiently until the feeble little girl ran to her, checkered skirt flying in the air, leaving laced panties to peak.

He wasn't interested, though he knows everyone else looks. It's just part of the game.

Jeager had called him a dick, arms wrapped around Annie.

Jean had shrugged.


End file.
